requiem_2013_planningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Dracul Overview
Ordo Dracul Transition document I) Sworn Orders: Axe, Mysteries, Dying Light a. Overall: i. Core ideas: (a) The central OD tenet is that nothing is permanent. The base laws are the Principia Draconis: A Dragon has no loyalty above his studies; A Dragon must understand, accept and embrace purposeful change; A Dragon is responsible for all she is and all she does.[1] (b) To the Ordo Dracul, the ends always justify the means.[2] This is not to suggest that she is unconcerned with theft and murder, but does imply that for most Dragons, such things will nearly always take a back seat to more scholastic concerns.[3] Scientific and academic ethics are important to the Order, however.[4] ii. Leadership: The elders of the Sworn run the Ordo Dracul beyond the local level.[5] Coils (actually held or claimed) help to differentiate within the sub-orders, but the Unsworn are very, very unlikely to attain any political standing beyond Convener of a local Academy. iii. Public knowledge: Most Dragon Titles are used in public, and not considered Covenant secrets, particularly when they are used to impress other Covenants. Only the meanings of cipher titles are restricted to within the Dragons, and even to within certain levels of leadership within the Dragons. Regarding the Great Work, most kindred believe that Dragons seek merely to transcend the curses of the kindred condition: hunger, frenzy, and the agonies of flame and daylight.[6] iv. Checks and balances: The Sworn of the Axe are first among equals, with first share of the benefits. However, the first duty of any Dragon is to their studies, and so an Axe-sworn who abuses that authority will soon find himself sent by a member of the Dying Light to more "productive" work at a laboratory in outer Mongolia[7], or learn that all Axe-Sworn are forbidden from speaking in public by an edict from the Mysteries "to make them more intimidating, and thus improve the position of the entire Academy." One of the hallmarks of those considered wise enough to lead a sub-order is the recognition that trying to take control over every situation is bad for the Order as a whole. Respect for the other Sworn sub-orders, and deference to them in their areas, is a prerequisite to lead in the Ordo Dracul. v. Colors: Colors are listed for each sub-order. These colors are only enforced during very formal, Dragons-only events. For the vast majority of situations, any Dragon may wear any color he or she chooses. vi. Style: Finally, because the Ordo Dracul is an anachronistic organization, outmoded (Victorian) social conventions and values creep in wherever Dragons are found.[8] vii. Meetings: The meetings described as occurring monthly in canon actually occur quarterly in most Academies. viii. Humanity: The Dragons struggle with Humanity a great deal. Their experiments, especially Chasing the Dragon's Tail, often involve death. Of course, a possible consequence of remaining impassive in the presence of such displays of immorality is a withering of the Man. Some mentors regard this temporary loss of ground to the Beast as an acceptable and inevitable form of change, endemic to the vampiric condition.[9] The Seers of the Order of the Mysteries are an exception to this, in light of their special concerns about torpor.[10] b. Axe i. Structure 1. Entry into the Sworn of the Axe is by invitation only. The prospective Axe-sworn must be martially capable and brave to the point of self-sacrifice. This capability and bravery must be attested to by at least two other Sworn of the Axe.[11] 2. Sworn of the Axe must obey orders without balking. It is not uncommon for an Axe-Sworn to direct a potential candidate to kill someone with whom they are close, but who is not a Dragon, for the good of the Order.[12] Refusal to do so, or even balking at the directive, is enough to bar the prospect from this sub-order indefinitely. Second chances are extremely rare, and occur only when the prospect has sacrificed everything for the good of the Dragons. This degree of loyalty is well known among the Dragons, and fairly well known among other Covenants. Sworn of the Axe find it hard to develop trust with members of other Covenants, since they may be ordered to kill their friends and allies for the good of the Order. 3. New entrants must be presented by their sponsors to a gathering of at least seven Axe-Sworn, and a majority vote approving the prospect is required for acceptance. The senior member of the Axe may veto acceptance. The prospect may also decline to join the Axe. As noted above, second chances are extremely rare, and require immense personal sacrifice. ii. Area of specialty: Martial matters, from war to defense of Dragons-only knowledge iii. Ideals and Norms: The primary theme embodies by the Ordo Dracul is discovery,[13] but just as discovery brings its rewards, it should always be fraught with difficulty and outright danger.[14] The Sworn of the Axe face that danger on a nightly basis, on behalf of all Ordo Dracul. iv. Dispute resolution: Code Duello (or rarely, and only if with another Dragon not of the same sub-order, the Juris Draconis) v. RP Guidelines: Forthright and generally blunt. Loyal to a fault, even if it means taking actions that will make unlife very difficult in the long run. c. Mysteries i. Structure 1. Entry: Entry requires that at least half of the local members support the candidate, and none actively oppose the candidate. Some cities allow secret ballot to prevent retribution, but others require opposition and support to be announced publicly. Reapplication is normally possible six months later for the second attempt, one year for the third, two years for the fourth, and so on.[15] 2. The meeting of the Oracles[16] takes place every two years, rather than every seven years as described in canon. ii. Area of specialty: Political and large-scale administration, including the recording of the existence and precise wording of Great Oaths iii. Ideals and Norms: The primary theme embodies by the Ordo Dracul is discovery,[17] but another theme that is best embodied in the Ordo Dracul is skepticism.[18] The Mysteries provide the skepticism in many cases, bringing warlike Axe-Sworn or academic Dying Light back to practical matters of nightly survival and success in the Danse Macabre. Mysteries Dragons are most likely to ask "How does this discovery help us?" rather than being enthralled by its theoretical potential. The Seers are also the diplomats to other Covenants, being known to be much less strict than the Axe-Sworn about their loyalties (this may not be a true perception, but it is the perception among other Covenants) and much more sociable than the Dying Light. Finally, the prohibition against making laws for any single Dragon does not apply to non-Dragons.[19] The Mysteries could declare a non-Dragon Prince to be a danger to the Order, for example, and the Axe would be expected to follow that law. iv. Dispute resolution: Mystery Debate (or rarely, and only if with another Dragon not of the same sub-order, the Juris Draconis) v. RP Guidelines: Remain aloof and strategic. Think about what is good for the Covenant over the long term as a whole, rather than strictly limited concepts like security or even advancement of studies. A temporary setback in one area may open other doors for great things in the future. Keep disagreements as civil as possible, and even more importantly, as closely held as possible. Those who are not of the Mysteries should never be aware of a disagreement within the Mysteries, for example. Retain good relationships with other Covenants, when possible, but remain as ready to spy on them as to befriend them, if the Order requires. Document! All laws and rulings must be readily available to those affected. d. Dying Light i. Structure 1. Entry is by invitation only. Invitation is only extended to Dragons who have advanced the Great Work in some significant way.[20] 2. Approval of an entrant requires the majority vote of a panel of at least seven members of the Dying Light, each of whom must have attained the Rank of Scholar or higher 3. A Twilight Council requires a minimum of five for the panel, but each must be a Master of the Dying Light. 4. The Gaillard position[21] embodies the fact that stagnation[22] is a grave danger to the order. The holder of this post is on the "fast track" to more senior positions, in part because more senior members have recognized her ability, and in part because her role allows her to pick apart adversaries with whom she competes academically.[23] It can be almost as devastating for a researcher to have a Gaillard convince an Academy that his work is archaic as to have the research declared impermissible by a senior member of the Dying Light. Gaillards are also champions of the tenet that change must be observable to be of any use,[24] and that enhances both their own standing and the Order as a whole. ii. Area of specialty: Pursuit of study, especially those that advance the Great Work iii. Ideals and Norms: The primary theme embodies by the Ordo Dracul is discovery.[25] With that in mind, almost every member of the Dying Light learns Auspex. The proprietary discipline of the Mekhet, Auspex is essential to the studies of the Dragons.[26] Dying Light also frequently require members of other sub-orders or the Unsworn to learn Auspex as well. Dying Light are frequently experts in a variety of languages, as appropriate for their research agenda. iv. Dispute resolution: Test of the Dying Light (or rarely, and only if with another Dragon not of the same sub-order, the Juris Draconis) v. RP Guidelines: 1. Domain: A Dragon's "domain" indicates the Coil in which he is most advanced. The association of a Dragon's knowledge with the traditional term for kindred territory is intentional: this is the character's area of authority.[27] This is particularly true of the Dying Light, who will give deference to specialists in their areas, often even over other Dragons of higher Rank specializing in other Domains. 2. Academia: Most Dying Light are stereotypical academics, deeply engrossed in their area of specialty, and prone to go on about it endlessly, but with too little social aptitude to know when to stop, or change the subject. 3. Curators: Dying Light who keep a large, close group of curators[28] may feel very comfortable with the Carthian Movement and their relatively human-style perspective. Dying Light more inclined to see humans as tools or experimental subjects may get along better with Acolytes or Invictus. II) How does this relate to Rank by Coils? a. Rank by Coils is akin to being the expert in a common field that all Dragons share. An Immortal is treated much the same way Einstein or Hawking would be treated at a physicists' group. That is to say, they are given great deference and respect, but others may not follow their orders without question. They do have the authority to parcel out information and secrets, but that is somewhat different than total control. When discussion surfaces regarding allowing non-Dragons access to Dragon information, the most senior member according to Coils has the last word. b. Keep in mind that dishonesty about the number of Coils one has is commonplace within the Dragons.[29] It is usual that a skilled leader may claim a higher number of Coils than she actually possesses, and the Ordo as a whole looks the other way and does not question- and even actively quashes those who do question- because the leader is good at making the Dragons effective. If Master Mikhail is a poor leader, and Paul Political is a good one, then Paul may claim six Coils, and any politically inept Dragon who questions Paul or pushes for Mikhail to lead may find unlife to be a very unpleasant experience. Promotion is detailed on the Ordo Dracul book, p. 103. III) How does this relate to the Academy? a. The Academy is the local level of structure. Your Academy should choose its Rite and select the titles you use locally (including what you don't use and any new titles and duties you choose to create).[30] Leaders of the Academy are the local leaders of the Dragons, whereas the Sworn structure operates mainly at the Regional and larger levels. b. The Academy leadership in relation to the most advanced in Coils is comparable to the relationship between the staff and the faculty at a university. The Dragon with the most Coils is a learned professor, but may or may not be able to handle the day-to-day business of the Academy. A very capable Scribe may be the leader of the Academy, while an Immortal focuses on her studies. c. See also paragraph II(b) above- skilled leaders are frequently accepted to have more Coils than they actually do so that they can lead the Dragons effectively. Keep in mind that unlike some other Covenants, rank and Status are not innately linked in the Order.[31] IV) How does this relate to other Covenants? a. Circle of the Crone: Religious kindred will find it difficult to get along with, let alone understand, a stalwart skeptic, and they might even see such stubbornness as verging on heresy.[32] Relations with the Circle are also often strained because most Dragons at least pay lip service to God (to do otherwise would be tantamount to calling the Founder a liar), acknowledge that He is at least complicit in their damnation and therefore deserves a modicum of due respect.[33] b. Lancea Sanctum: Religious kindred will find it difficult to get along with, let alone understand, a stalwart skeptic, and they might even see such stubbornness as verging on heresy.[34] This is even more true for the Lance than for the Acolytes, because many Sanctified see the Coils as proof that the Ordo Dracul is nothing less than a nest of witches and foul sorcerers whose real intent is to defy God's judgment. The Almighty did not intend damnation to be an easy thing to bear; every attempt the Dragons make to lessen or eliminate one of the telltale Banes of the Damned is another slap in the face of God.[35] c. Invictus: Politically minded kindred might discover a certain, essential Dragon will not go along with a carefully laid out scheme because the Dragon remains unconvinced that the plan will work as envisioned.[36] The Invictus often put a premium on appearing open and honest to counter Carthian allegations, and so feel uncomfortable with the very high level of secrecy the OD maintains. d. Carthians: Politically minded kindred might discover a certain, essential Dragon will not go along with a carefully laid out scheme because the Dragon remains unconvinced that the plan will work as envisioned.[37] Dragons can often agree with Carthians on the utility of human society, though the Dragon perspective on it is mainly that humans might be ignorant, but human society has much to teach.[38] V) Future play goals a. Undermine or integrate into the Parliament structure to restore the "old" Ordo Dracul structure, as outlined in the Ordo Dracul Covenant book. Note to rules team: Develop a means by which the OD can map ley lines, please. See OD book, p. 42 for inspiration ---- [1] p.39 [2] p.39 [3] p.40 [4] p.40 [5] p.59 [6] p.35 [7] p.63 [8] p.13 [9] p.31 [10] p.67 [11] p.61 [12] p.61 [13] p.12 [14] p.13 [15] p.66 [16] p.67 [17] p.12 [18] p.13 [19] p.111 [20] p.63 [21] p.64 [22] p.27 [23] p.27 [24] p.30 [25] p.12 [26] p.32 [27] p.15 [28] p.65 [29] pp.58-9 [30] p.52 [31] p.15 [32] p.13 [33]p .36 [34] p.13 [35] p.36 [36] p.13 [37] p.13 [38] p.31